This disclosure relates to headphone acoustics design, and in particular, relates to porting structures that control resonance in in-the-ear headphones.
Headphones are commonly used with a variety of electronic devices to provide mobile and/or personal access to audio content. For example, headphones can be used with music players, such as MP3, CD, and cassette players. Headphones can also be used with cellular phones, personal digital assistants, computers, and most other types of electronic devices that produce audio signals.
There are many types of headphones in existence. Some headphones are supra-aural, meaning that they sit on top of the ear. These headphones are particularly susceptible to external noise because they do not enclose the ear. Other headphones are circum-aural. These headphones surround the ear to create a sound-isolated cavity that blocks out external noise. Circum-aural headphones can perform very well, but are bulky and inconvenient for portable applications. Still another type of headphone is worn inside the ear. These headphones, also called earphones or earbuds, can sit outside the ear canal or be inserted into the ear canal. The latter type, often called canalphones or in-the-ear earbuds, can have better acoustic performance than the former types because the earbuds form an air tight seal in the ear canal to block out external noise.
Like loudspeakers, headphones convert electrical signals into audible sound via one or more transducers. One basic type of transducer comprises a coil of wire, called a voice coil, attached to the apex of a cone or dome shaped diaphragm. The voice coil is positioned in a permanent magnetic field, created, for example, by a pair of permanent magnets. Electrical current is passed through the voice coil, turning it into an electromagnet. The force generated by the fields of the electromagnet and the permanent magnet moves the voice coil back and forth, which in turn moves the diaphragm. The movement of the diaphragm creates longitudinal pressure waves in the air, which are perceived by our ears and brain as sound. In this manner, information carrying electrical current can be converted to information carrying acoustic waves.
The sound quality produced by a headphone is highly dependent on the design of its transducer(s). However, there are other parameters in the design of headphones, and in particular, in in-the-ear earbuds, that affect sound quality as well. In general, sound waves originating from a transducer must propagate through a volume of air before reaching the listener's eardrums. During this time, the sound waves can be corrupted by a variety of factors, such as ambient noise and energy loss. One particularly important factor that degrades sound quality in in-the-ear earbuds is resonance. Because in-the-ear earbuds are inserted into the ear canal, they form an air tight cavity between the earbud and the ear canal. This cavity can act like a resonator that preferentially energizes and amplifies sound waves of certain frequencies (the resonant frequencies). When a wave at one of these resonant frequencies propagates down the earbud and ear canal, it is reflected back in such a way that the amplitudes of the incident and reflected waves are in phase and additive. This creates a standing wave and distorts the original sound wave that was produced by the transducer. The result is undesirable distortion of the audio content being played by the headphones. Thus, there is a need in the art for in-the-ear earbuds that combat the detrimental effects of resonance to sound quality.